What a mess!
by Devildelivery
Summary: [This is an unfinished fanfic supposedly to enter a contest, so don't expect much of it] Taichi tried to bake a cake, Yamato's birthday was coming, and they both were forced to join the school's play. Is there anything else?
1. Chapter 1

What a mess! by Redvind

Disclaimers: if digimon belonged to me, you will see lots of Yamachi and Taito.

Redvind: I'm bored! I don't want any exam!...the voice inside my heart...

ooooooooo

Bib….another second passed.

Bib….OK, there're three seconds left.

Three…two…done!

Bibbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb…..

Now it's time! The oven rang immediately and Taichi opened it, trying to move his creator out to examine his work if it's all right this time. Since it's still too hot to touch, let alone too fast to move, he almost cried out and dropped his cake if only he wasn't biting his lower lip to stop his fingers from mind reflection. He quickly put it on the kitchen counter. That, of course, earned him the burnt, reddened fingers that made him run to the sink hurriedly.

"Fuck! This'd better worth it." He said while leaving his pitiful fingers in the water, then lifted some of them to put into his mount.

His cake…, well, that's what it's supposed to _BE_, though that wasn't what it looked like. Taichi's creator was something hard, burnt, all black, and surely very dangerous to eat…if he could cut it a slice. He looked at it over his shoulder, with a finger in his mount, let a sigh out. It was his third time to try barking and it still couldn't turn out right.

"Ok, it isn't." sighed again, sitting on a chair, he dipped a finger on the 'supposed to be a cake', considering what he was going to do with it. A soccer ball to play with Daisuke? - Maybe. No. It's food, maybe he should give it to Agumon, but what Agumon gonna use it for? Because he, as Taichi thought and so sure had very strong teeth, was unable to bite it at all. Agumon might think it's a rock and hit some bad Digimon with it- Hey! He didn't want his cake to turn into a great weapon so the only consideration here was just to throw it in a trash. He sighed again.

"Hope I'm getting better." He mumbled, eyes dropped half closed, staring at his mess. A mixer blow, a bag of cake powder, a pack of dozen eggs, a cup of milk, a ladle, a sieve…a lot of things he already used. Why was it hard to bake a decent cake anyway?

"No, I can't give up. I've come too far for it. Let see if I can try again." He slowly stood up, as the door was opened loudly- someone walking in.

"I'm back!" Hikari said, put her shopping bags down then turn to lock the door. "Really, Niichan, it's not the day you want to go shopping. The mall was crowded. I say the air conditions are working hard for hundreds people there. What do you think if they're dead? No-one will go to the mall for sure---what are you doing?"

She brought the bags to the living room, looking at Taichi as he was about to pour the flour off… Nothing came out.

"Great, now I run out of cake powder." He looked to another direction. "And maybe milk, too."

"Still try baking? Ne…need some help?" she walked over to him.

"Thanks, with the mess here." Taichi sighed-didn't know how many time today- as he and his little sister cleaned the place. Taichi washed all things while Hikari gathered all garbage. When she opened the trash to throw everything, she noticed.

"I think it's overheat, Niichan."

"Yeah, either that or I baked it too long." He finished washing already and joined Hikari to living room. "Remind me, why do I have to do this?"

"You've not told me. How can I remind you so?" the little brunette pointed out. Her brother groaned.

The truth was, two weeks ago, on one evening the boy brunette was over at his blonde friend. There was nothing left in the refrigerator, so they decided to go get some grocery. The two friends had almost done buying when the browned hair boy spotted the window display in the cake shop.

"_Ha! A month till your birthday! Look at them, Yamato. Which one do you think is best? I like that chocolate one." He pointed, with sparking eyes, showed how much he really like it. "It looks nice."_

"_I think every cake looks nice to you, Taichi." The blonde chuckled softly._

"_Yeah, specking of cake, you think we should have a birthday party?" _

_Yamato couldn't help but smile at his best friend who was so eager to hold his birthday party -even if it wouldn't come until next month. "One condition."_

"_Sure! Anything." He grinned widely. "If it doesn't involve me cutting my hair."_

_His friend laughed. "No, not that, Taichi. I know how much you treasure your trademark hair." Taichi stuck his tongue out at him. "You have to bake the cake."_

"_WHAT?" his eyes widened, not quite believed what he just heard._

"_You heard me." The blonde leaned in closer to his ear. "I want you to back my cake. It would be a lovely present." When he saw Taichi look like wanting to say 'you've gotta be kidding me!', he added, smirking. "Or there'll be no party." _

_He walked away, ready to head home. The first thing Taichi said to him when he finally caught up was "You're joking, right?"_

"_No…"_

"_But Yamato! You know I've never backed a cake before! I don't know such a thing about it." He protested._

"_You can learn." Yamato said calmly. "Everything has its first time. But…if you are really too clumsy to make one…" he trailed off teasingly. _

"_Who? Me, clumsy?" Taichi snapped, taking the challenge. He's not the type of guy who back away from a challenge. Never! "Funny, Yamato, really funny. I will show you I can bake your stupid cake!"_

_Yamato only turned to his friend, knowing perfectly well he would take the bait. "I will be waiting, Taichi." he said, winking._

_Taichi grasped and groaned when realization hit him. _

_What have I got myself into?_

"Niichan? Niichan, hello?" Hikari was waving her hand in front of his face. "Anyone here please answer me?"

"Hi?...sorry. What is it?" Taichi shot his head up, getting out of his memory. Hikari gave him a little grin.

"Well, you seemed to be out of space so I just decided to bring you back to earth." She turned on the television. The news was on. "But really, niichan, don't you have another thing to be worried about?"

"Like what?"

"Like…your school's fest?"

Taichi groaned. That was another thing that bothered him nothing less than Yamato's cake. Odaiba high school festival was coming up in two weeks. The same day as Yamato's birthday. The entire school was preparing for the event. Lots of activities were arranged. The soccer club would have a shooting goal game holding in the field, the tennis club decided to open a foretellers shop… etc. His class voted to open a fantasy café. It meant that the whole class had to dress as characters in Raknarok or fairy tales. They'd started making their outfit days ago. Sounded like fun? Yeah, real fun and he was kinda looking forward to it. So what was his problem?

Well, being a well-known athlete as he was, the school's board dragged him off his class to do the committee's work, which turned out to be a drama play.

The fuck was he was forced to work for the play.

Another fuck…Yamato was in it, too. The same reason as he was, being ordered because of his famous population.

From the very beginning they voted to play Shakspere's, however, the girls decided that it would be fun if they made up the story themselves. Since the head student was also a girl, she agreed and left it to her friend to do the plot.

The story plot…happened to be so dramatically girly-kind of soft opera. He wished he could have a word with whoever wrote the damn plot and made sure they _knew_ his opinion.

"Alright guys! Let's do the part that the king told the prince to find his queen again. Hey! Where's the king? Someone go get him!" the stage director ordered loudly. She was the head of drama club that had succeeded many good drama plays. The girl was there as the head student asked the drama club for help…she did a pretty good job.

"Here comes the king, sampai." One of the drama club's members reported.

"Good. Come on Ishida-kun."

The story was about the prince finding his princess with a little help from the fairy godmother. The main characters were the prince, the princess and the fairy which they needed to vote for the right person for the right job. And the prince was, surprise surprise, Yamato. Much to the girls' delight. The princess was one of the best-looking girls in school and also the principle's daughter. There was a rumor that said she'd used her father's name to get the role…well, it's not like he cared that much.

"Yagami-kun, come here, please. We need a little help."

"Hai."

Taichi turned his attention back to his work, nailing the scene board and painting colors. The brunet had protested, somewhat sheepishly, to be in one of the roles, reasoning that he was bad at acting and promised that he would help making the scenes as much as he could. It was not a complete lie. Much to his relief, they believed him, though the drama club's headmistress kept convincing him that he just needed a little practice. He didn't think so.

"**O Father, you called for me?" the prince said, bowing politely. **

"**Yes, son. Listen…"**

"As the only heir of my throne, I acquire you to find your own queen." Taichi mumbled while he's working. The brunet could remember all the lines of every character by heart. Thanks to Yamato, the selfish bastard.

"Not like that! The king has to look more confident! Do you forget your lines? Try again!" the stage director, Isaya-san, ordered. She said she's not a perfectionist, but when someone told her warily that anything was doing fine as it was, she would snap.

"_What the hell are you talking about! Fine? When the trees look ridiculous and the main king babbles on his lines? Or when the teapot is put on the left side instead of right side? It makes the actors difficult to play! And look at the dirty spot on the fairy's dress!..."_

Not a perfectionist, she said, just wanted to be as close to perfect as possible… No one dared to argue with her. The girl was scary. However, working with her wasn't really bad. He understood that she just did her best. And there was another real problem…

"Ow! Watch it! You're stepping on my dress!"

Speaking of the devil…the brunet thought wearily as he looked over his shoulder to see _another_ problem yelling at someone who played as a villager. The principle's daughter, Benio, was likely to whine longer if not for Isaya telling her to shut up. She didn't care whose daughter the girl was /or rather, she didn't care about anything but the play/ when it came to the play. Benio was resentfully huffed but did as she was told. As long as she wanted to be in the part of the play, she had to listen to the drama's director. It's something she couldn't whine at her father because he respected Isaya as she had raised the school's drama club's reputation recently. Thanks to this, they luckily still had someone to shut Benio up.

Despite the whine, Benio was quite a good actress. The brunet didn't want to think it's because either she always wanted to be the center of the attention or because of his best friend…her crush on the blonde wasn't something new anyway.

"Okay, here come the fairy and the prince. Ishida kun, Ito san, stand on the right. You two look at them and talk. The light will come from your left. Understand?"

Shrugging, Taichi turned back to his work, determined to make it done today. He found making the scenes was fun. The brunet loved making things with his hands. He heard someone saying that it could wait until tomorrow but could careless and kept on painting. The boards were bit, anyway, he was about to finish. He sure lost track of time and anything around. When it's getting dark, someone had to whip his head with something hard and sharp to get him looked up from works.

It worked.

"OW!" rubbing his damaged head, he turned to glaze at the only one who was standing freely behind him, carrying a school bag over one shoulder and holding **his** school bag—the weapon, with his right hand.

"Geez, Yamato, you didn't _have to_ hit me!"

The blonde merely raised an eyebrow. "Either that or wait until you decided that you're finally pleased with your work _which_ would take ages to be done." He smirked. "Come on. We can leave now. The practice's over. Everyone's gone."

Taichi blinked, slowly let Yamato's words sink in then looked around. Everybody else was already left. There were only him and Yamato in the gym hall.

Ready to go, the blonde turned, not waiting for his friend to return to reality. "Let's go."

The brunet turned back to his boards. Just a little bit more. "You go, then. I will complete them."

"Oi, come on, Taichi." Yamato groaned half-heartedly. "You can do it tomorrow."

But his friend wasn't in to mode to listen; he was already dragging the brush across the hard wood. The sight that made the handsome boy smile.

"Fine, but you have to come to my house tonight, alright."

He didn't expect an answer, knowing full well that the state didn't get through the brown head. Once his best friend was on his determining track, no way in hell Taichi would give up or back down.

So the blonde just found some place to sit and watch him peacefully. The fond smile never left his lips.

To be continued...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Koromon: Another new story?

Redvind: Umm...yes/grin sheepishly/

Koromon: ...

Redvind: Aww, come on. This one used to be the fiction for Yamachi/Taito fiction contest for Yamachigroup on yahoo of Kat-sama. I never finished it and I really want to.

Koromon: The contest was almost 4 years ago!

Redvind: I know. That's why I totally forgot it.

Koromon: Hope not this time, too.

Redvind: Can't promise anything 'cause it's kinda old and there're other things I must work on...


	2. Chapter 2

Red: I need more time! Give me Time! And less work, PleaSe!

Disclaimer: Digimon is Mine!...in my dream, only...so sad.

**What a Mess**:2 by **Redvind**

"You sure did take your time, Taichi."

The other boy gazed at him. "Oi, shut it. At least I got it done." The brunet muttered, but he knew his best friend had the right to say. He finished painting the boards less than ten minutes since there wasn't much left. But he had to clean up the mess he caused and had to put back all the tools in their places. He also had to run to the janitor's office to ask for the keys and made sure everything was alright before locked up the doors. The hard part was he had to run through the **_entire_** school building to find the wandering old man and, funny as it sounded, he finally found him right in the hall when he decided to come back to tell Yamato to go home without him. That pissed Taichi to no end.

Yamato, seeing the look on the brunet's face, chuckled and patted the brown head. "Come on, I just stated the obvious. I didn't complain anything."

"Yeah, right." Taichi snorted but his smile gave it away. "And get your hand off. Just because you're two inches taller than me doesn't mean you can act like I'm a kid."

That only made Yamato rub his hair harder before letting go. "Actually, I'm three inches taller." He corrected and shrugged playfully at Taichi's pout.

They walked to the Ishida's resident side by side. It's quite dark so not many people were out on the street. Usually they would use the shortcut through the park but today Yamato said he needed to buy some groceries and dinner. So they went to a supermarket first. The blonde took a list and put things in a basket while the brunet looked around at nothing in particular.

Yamato went to the meat section. "The meat's on sale today. Maybe we should have rice and curry."

The brunet put a chocolate bar back at its place then walked up to his friend. "Sounds good." He let the blonde to choose the meat so that he could turn to another section. "I'll pick up some snack."

It's obvious that Taichi had been staying over since the blonde got the prince role and claimed that he needed a helper with the lines at the same second he grabbed Taichi and dragged him home. The brunet felt like he was at home less than at Yamato's. Even though Yamato and his dad said it's fine, he still felt bad that that paid for his meals and didn't take his share. That's why he decided that he could at least buy snacks for them. He mostly bought the blonde's favorite ones and this didn't escape the blonde's notice.

After getting what they wanted, Taichi met Yamato at the checkout line. They paid, then Taichi helped his friend carry a few bags since the blonde bought more stuffs than him.

"Maybe I should start leaving my stuffs at your place." On the way to Ishida's house, the brunet said. "Since I particularly live there."

"I think you already did." Yamato mused, smirking. "I have a few clothes of yours plus your boxers in my closet and your blue towel and your toothbrush in the bathroom."

The brunet looked away to hide his blush. Yamato made it sound like they're living together. That was fine, but somehow it embarrassed him and he didn't know why!

"I'm beginning to think that I have stayed at your house too much." Quickly recovering, he said, acting as if he was ashamed of himself.

The blonde only shrugged. "Who cares? I don't and it's not like dad would have minded."

"I know someone who does." Taichi mumbled under his breath, his face turned purple visibly by the thought of that someone, no, of what that someone did.

Benio, as everyone called her, the principle's daughter, had been asking his best friend to practice their lines together, at her place to be exact. How did Yamato get off the offer? Using Taichi, of course. Though the blonde wasn't cruel to exchange his best friend to the girl, on another hand, he grabbed the brunet every time whenever the words left her mouth, moreover, there was a few times the blonde grabbed him and _ran_ at her sight, leaving her no talking. For Satan's liking, Benio believed he was behind everything! He almost couldn't believe it. Just one time he was going to enjoy himself at Yamato's misfortune, the blonde had to share it by dragging him into the girl's wrath that the brunet was forced to endure. He had lost track of how many glare he received or how many sarcasm, that she would always make sure he'd hear, he heard. Somewhat, the girl considered him her first enemy who keeping her crush away from her.

"You mean Benio the principle's daughter?" the blonde was very well aware of her crush on him. "Come on, she's just a girl. What could she possibly do to you?"

"Very rich of it coming from someone who always wants to run away from the said girl." He looked at his best friend with tired eyes. "And as if you didn't notice, she's done lots of things."

"Your head are still on."

"Yeah, so that she can keep torturing it to hell."

"She's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say."

"It's not like you to say bad things about girls, Taichi."

"That's because none of them has made my life living hell. Wait a minute,… part of it is your fault!"

"My lovely home, here we come!" Yamato announced loudly and happily as he unlocked the knob and hurriedly scooted in. Taichi quickly followed, glaring at the other's back.

"Yamatoooo"

"Ah, ha ha." Distracting the brunet, he said. "I have chocolate ice-cream for dessert. You like?"

"Fine." Taichi said, sitting on a dinner table's chair. "But you're not out of it."

The blonde abruptly planned a new distraction.

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

"You are beautiful. I have been all the places in this world but I have never found anyone as beautiful like you before. I know instantly that you are who I have been searching for."

The blonde took the other hand, got on one knee and kissed the honey skinned hand gently as it was meant to be treasured.

Taichi modestly pulled his hand back.

"Forgive my rudeness, but this must be a mistake. As I cannot be your right one." He looked away, eyes lowered in shame. "I'm not meant to you. I just can't be."

"Why?" asked the blonde, moving closer. The brunet turned his back to him.

"Don't you see? You know who you are, what you are. You have your life somewhere far, far above, with an important duty. People rely on you. And me? I just don't belong there." His voice faded away. There's no hint of shame or inferiority but awareness, what it obviously was.

Arms circled him from behind, hugging the smaller one tight.

"I've said, I looked everywhere to find my love who can stand by me, who can love and get loved back." Yamato spoke right to his friend's ear, merely a whisper as if fearing to break their time together. He nuzzled the brown hair. So soft, so sweet. "And I've found you. Finally. You don't think that I'm going to let you go, do you?"

Slowly, very slowly, the blonde mildly grabbed the brunet's chin, turning the other's head to be able to look into the sparkling, warm eyes. Lips gently approached to get closer…closer…

"Hey, wait a sec. This is not a scene that the prince gets to kiss his girl, is it?" Taichi loudly spoke up, turning and staring down at the script in his hand. He missed to see his friend's expression. Sulking inwardly, Yamato shrugged and calmly explained.

"Isaya san said that you have to let yourself get carried away with the line, pretending that you are really the character. I guess this is where I thought the prince wanted a kiss from his girl."

Taichi raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to kiss Benio at this?"

Yamato looked alarmed. "Hell, no!"

The brunet couldn't help laughing at his best friend's expression. It's like he was trying to swallow some disgusting mushy food. Embarrassed and annoyed at this, the blonde head-locked the shorter man playfully. That only made him laugh harder that he almost collapsed on the floor.

They sat side by side, practicing a bit more lines before the brunet started nodding his head and fell asleep on Yamato's shoulder. The blonde smiled as he, too, slept next to him.

OlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllO

The closer the festival was coming, the fussier people got. Taichi watched as his classmates ran around working, making things or discussing on the breaks or free periods. Some teachers made it easy on them by giving less homework, dismissing the classes earlier or just letting them slip during classes if they weren't making problems.

The back of his class was full of things for their fantasy café such as costume clothes, wooden boards, decorative paper and so on. Most of his male friends were making the picture boards outside; some was dealing with the lists of things that needed to be in menu. So now he was stuck with girls in his class all by himself. They were making fancy clothes, the brunet making one for the school play.

"What are you making, Yagami kun?" one of the girls asked. Their eyes were immediately on him and he felt a bit uneasy.

"The prince's clothes. It's for the play." He answered, lifting it up a little for them to see.

They made a 'oh' noise of understanding before one of them posed a question farther. "Why do you do it? I mean, you must have someone for the costume service, right? And beside, isn't it kinda a girl job?"

"Girl or not, it really doesn't matter for Isaya san. There's not much time left and you know how she gets when things don't go her way." The brunet heaved a sigh. "The costume is already having enough problems making everyone's clothes. Still, they are behind the schedule. Once Isaya san knew me and Yamato can sew, she dumped me this demanding me to finish it on time. Yamato is on the loose because he have to practice his lines." The Yagami boy made a face. "I lost track of how many time I have pierced myself—OUGH!"

The girls giggled as he sucked on his finger, his face somewhat cutely miserable in their eyes. In the end, they helpfully taught the boy how to not hurt himself when he sewed. This continued for a while until someone called out for the brunet.

It was Yamato. His class was just dismissed and he'd come to get his best friend to go practice the play with him.

"Wait a sec, 'mato." He quickly told the blonde as he gathered his things. Yamato walked over to them, noticing the white costumes of the prince on Taichi's desk, he raised an eyebrow.

"Is it mine?"

"Yes." One of the girls answered, smiling. "Yagami kun is making on it. He almost finishes."

"You should probably need to try it on, to see if it fits." Another girl said, winking teasingly.

The blonde smirked. "Why bother? I know it'll fit me perfectly. Taichi knows me better than anyone, especially about my size."

That got a loud squeal from the girls and a loud smack from the brunet; his head fell hard on the desk's surface.

When he could pull himself together, which rather fast, Taichi finally looked up. The spot where his forhead contacted the desk was red, as well as his cheeks. "Ya—Yamato!"

"What? Isn't it true?" the blonde teased. "We've spent the nights together a lot, right?" he winked.

The girls squealed ever louder and the brunet was sure his face couldn't get any redder. He was speechless and didn't know what to think so he just sat there, stunned.

Yamato laughed, having a good time. He grabbed Taichi's hand, mentioning as they had to go. "Now excuse us, ladies. We have some business to do."

He dragged a tomato-red faced Taichi behind with one hand, the other hand holding their things. The girls bid them farewell and waved a little.

When they were away from their earshot, the brunet turned to his friend. "What are you on today?"

"What are you talking about?" he acted innocently.

"The talk. You're going to make everyone misunderstand about you."

"Me?"

"Oh, nothing." Taichi mumbled, looking away.

Still holding the shorter boy's hand, Yamato smiled a little. "Let them, then. I don't care."


End file.
